winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amor y Mascotas (canción)
Amor y Mascotas (Mi mascota en España y Love and Pet en Inglés e Italiano) es una canción de la 4ª Temporada, aparece en La última Hada de la Tierra. Está enfocada en las Mascotas mágicas que las Winx dan en adopción. Letra |-|Español Latino= Amor y mascotas Cachorros mágicos Amor y mascotas Amor y Mascotas (Amor y Mascotas) Siempre te querré Amor y mascotas Amor y mascotas (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Amor y mascotas (Whoa-oh-oh) Amor y mascotas Cachorros mágicos Amor y mascotas Amor y Mascotas (Amor y Mascotas) Cariño te daré Amor y mascotas |-|Español de España= Mi mascota Amor con magia Dulce amor Mi mascota (Dulce amor) Siempre en mi corazón Dulce amor Mi mascota (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Dulce amor (Whoa-oh-oh) Mi mascota Amor con magia Dulce amor Mi mascota (Dulce amor) Siempre en mi corazón Dulce amor |-|Inglés= Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet When I feel that school is getting tiring When I feel the afternoon is boring When I feel a little down You will cheer me up Whoa-Whoa-oh Sweet like candies, tender as the roses Soft as stars, and colored like the rainbow I want you to know If you smile with me I will never let you go-o-whoa-o-whoa Love and Pet (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Now we're bonded you and me together It's a friendship that will last forever Happiness is what I feel When you're here with me (Whoa-Whoa-oh) It's a puppy take my hand in your hand You're the best friend that I ever had and Now it's time to start There's a party goin' on inside my hea-ah-ah-oh-art ho-o-whoa Love and Pet (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet (Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love and Pet Magical puppies Love and Pet Love and Pet(Love and Pet) Forever in my heart (You'll be in my heart) Love and Pet (Whoa-oh-oh) |-|Italiano= Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet Se la scuola è già troppo faticosa Se la sera ti sembra un po' noiosa Se ti senti un poco giù Vieni qui con noi (Whoa-whoa-oh) Siamo piccoli, dolci ed affettuosi Siamo teneri cuccioli che aspettano Che sia proprio tu A sorriderci per poi non lasciarci più (Oooo-o-Whoaa) Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh! (Love & pet) Whoa-oh-oh (Love & pet) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet Il tuo amore scatena l'allegria Il tuo cuore oggi brilla di magia Scoppia la felicità Quando sei con noi (Whoa-Whoa-oh) Tutti insieme a far festa su nel cielo Poi a scivolare sull'arcobaleno E in questa folia Tutti ai posti di partenza Pronti via! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh (Love & pet) Whoa-oh-oh (Love & pet) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & Pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet (Whoa-oh-oh) (...) Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh (Love & pet) Whoa-oh-oh (Love & pet) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & Pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Love & pet Cuccioli magici Love & pet Love & pet (Love & Pet) Qui sul mio cuore (Love & pet) Love & pet (Whoa-oh-oh) Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Love and Pet Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Amor y Mascotas